Fyvush Finkel
|birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor |television = Picket Fences Boston Public |spouse = ; her death |children = 2 |awards = Emmy Award |years_active = 1931–2016 }} Philip "Fyvush" Finkel ( ; October 9, 1922 – August 14, 2016) was an American actor known as a star of Yiddish theater and for his role as lawyer Douglas Wambaugh on the television series Picket Fences, for which he earned an Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series in 1994. He is also known for his portrayal of Harvey Lipschultz, a crotchety history teacher, on the television series Boston Public. Early life Philip Finkel was born at home in Brownsville, Brooklyn, the third of four sons of Jewish immigrant parents, Mary ("Miryam"), a housewife from Minsk, Belarus, and Harry ("Cwi Hirsh") Finkel, a tailor from Warsaw. He adopted the stage name "Fyvush", a common Yiddish given name. Career Finkel first appeared on the stage at age 9, and acted for almost 35 years in the thriving Yiddish theaters of the Yiddish Theater District of Manhattan's Lower East Side, as well as performing as a standup comic in the Catskills' Borscht Belt. In 2008 he recalled: I played child parts till I was 14, 15, then my voice changed. So I decided to learn a trade and went to a vocational high school in New York. I studied to be a furrier, but I never worked at it. As soon as I graduated high school, I went to a stock company in Pittsburgh, a Jewish theater, and I played there for 38 weeks, and that's where I actually learned my trade a little bit as an adult. He worked regularly until the ethnic venues began dying out in the early 1960s, then made his Broadway theatre debut in the original 1964 production of the musical Fiddler on the Roof, joining the cast as Mordcha, the innkeeper, in 1965.[http://ibdb.com/productionreplacements.asp?ID=3213 Internet Broadway Database: Fiddler on the Roof Replacements/Transfers] The production ran through July 2, 1972. Finkel then played Lazar Wolf, the butcher, in the limited run 1981 Broadway revival,[http://ibdb.com/production.asp?ID=13312 Internet Broadway Database: Fiddler on the Roof (1981 revival)] and eventually played the lead role of Tevye the milkman for years in the national touring company. Shortly afterward, Finkel succeeded Hy Anzell in the role of Mr. Mushnik in the Off-Broadway musical Little Shop of Horrors.[http://theaterdb.com/QShow.php?sid=s2190 Internet Theatre Database: Little Shop of Horrors] Then in 1988, Finkel's work as "Sam" in the New York Shakespeare Festival revival of the Yiddish classic Cafe Crown earned him an Obie AwardInfoplease: 1988–1989 Obie Awards and a Drama Desk nomination. Finkel made his movie debut in the English-subtitled, Yiddish sketch-comedy revue Monticello, Here We Come (1950), then after small parts in an episode of the television series Kojak in 1977 and the miniseries Evergreen in 1985, returned to film in the detective comedy Off Beat (1986). That same year saw a role opposite Robin Williams in a PBS American Playhouse adaptation of Saul Bellow's novel Seize the Day, and a role in the film adaptation of Neil Simon's Broadway comedy Brighton Beach Memoirs. An appearance as a lawyer in director Sidney Lumet's Q & A (1990) led TV producer-writer David E. Kelley to cast Finkel as public defender Douglas Wambaugh in the television series Picket Fences (CBS, 1992–1996). For the role, Finkel earned a 1994 Emmy Award, announcing at the televised ceremonies that he had waited 51 years for that moment. Following the end of Picket Fences, Finkel had a regular role on the short-lived revival of Fantasy Island (ABC, 1998) and then reteamed with writer-producer Kelley to play history teacher Harvey Lipschultz in Boston Public (Fox; 2000–04). Through the 1990s and 2000s, Finkel appeared in movies including Nixon and The Crew, guested on TV series including Chicago Hope, Law & Order, Early Edition, and Hollywood Squares, and provided voiceovers for episodes of the animated series The Simpsons ("Lisa's Sax") and Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ("Ickis! You'll Be Snorched!") and the animated direct-to-video feature The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. In 2009, he appeared in the Coen brothers' film A Serious Man, and in 2013 had a guest appearance in Blue Bloods ("Men In Black") Finkel continued to appear onstage in productions such as Fyvush Finkel: From Second Avenue to Broadway (1997)Gates, Anita (December 30, 1997). "Theater Review: Legends of Yiddish Stage Brought to Life". The New York Times. and Classic Stage Company's historical drama New Jerusalem (2007), by playwright David Ives.Press release, "Tony Award-Winner Richard Easton to Star in New Jerusalem", Marc Thibodeau, The Publicity Office, November 19, 2007 Personal life Finkel was married to Trudi Lieberman from March 1947 until her death in 2008. They had two sons: Ian, a musical arranger, and Elliot, a concert pianist. Finkel died in Manhattan on August 14, 2016, at the age of 93 as a result of heart problems. Awards *American Comedy Award for his performance in Picket Fences (1993) *Emmy Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Dramatic Series, Picket Fences (1993–94) *Obie Award for his performance in Cafe Crown (1988–89) Filmography Film Television References External links * * *Fyvush Finkel at Internet Off-Broadway Database * *Profile: Fyvush Finkel, Aveleyman.com; accessed September 22, 2016. Category:1922 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Yiddish theatre performers Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American people of Belarusian-Jewish descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male stage actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Vaudeville performers Category:Obie Award recipients Category:People from Brooklyn Category:American male voice actors